pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW051: Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Nurse Joy, Bianca |michars =Elesa, Bianca's father, Referee, Elesa's fans |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Oshawott, Elesa's Zebstrika, Bianca's Pignite, Bianca's Minccino, Shelmet, Bianca's father's Darmanitan |guest =Bianca's father |major =Ash and friends meet Elesa, Nimbasa City's Gym Leader. Bianca is revealed to have a Shelmet. }} is the 1st episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis After the events that occurred at the Battle Subway cause of Team Rocket, Ash and co. made their way back to Nimbasa City the next day. Now it's time for Ash to challenge the Nimbasa City Gym and they have a run into Bianca again (in her usual way). They soon realize the Gym is closed since the Gym Leader wasn't there and saw a note on the door. After they read it, it turns out the Gym Leader, Elesa, (the Super Model) was busy with the Unova fashion show, but after seeing a Pikachu in person up close, she introduces herself and accepts Ash and Bianca's Gym Challenge. After the fashion show, as Bianca's Gym Battle was about to begin, her father appears and wants to bring her home, but Bianca refuses to go back home. The battle goes under-way and Bianca lost. Will she continue on her journey or go home? Episode Plot As the heroes are at Nimbasa City's Gym, Bianca runs to them and accidentally pushes Ash into a fountain. Bianca goes to the Gym, having an appointment for the battle, but Ash claims he came here first. Iris wonders who the Gym Leader is, so Bianca shows her a magazine featuring Elesa, who is also a role model. However, they notice a note, in which states Elesa is at a fashion show. Bianca reads the magazine and decides to go to the fashion show to see Elesa. Cilan advises Ash to go as well, for he might learn more about Elesa before the Gym Battle. The heroes and Bianca see her presenting the new clothes, being a model. During her walk, she notices Pikachu. Elesa jumps to Ash to admire Pikachu. The heroes introduce themselves and explain Ash and Bianca came to challenge Elesa. Elesa decides to do that after the fashion show. They enter the Gym and see a rail car. Figuring they need to ride it to get to the battlefield, the heroes and Bianca enter it. The rail car starts and the heroes and Bianca go through loops across the Gym. After stopping, they encounter Elesa. Elesa decides to challenge Bianca first, making Ash annoyed he did not make an appointment. However, Elesa presents Bianca's father, who asks Bianca to come home with him. Bianca refuses and decides to pursue her dream to enter the Unova League it by challenging Elesa. Bianca's father tells her the journey is too dangerous. Elesa advises she can test Bianca's skills in this battle, so Bianca promises if she loses, she will come home. Ash tells her to think over her promise, but Bianca is determined not to lose. They enter the battle field, which is watched by hundreds of Elesa's fans. Elesa claims the battle is also a way to express itself. Elesa sends Zebstrika and Bianca her Shelmet. Shelmet starts with Acid, but Zebstrika avoids the attack. Shelmet uses Energy Ball, but misses and gets hit by Flame Charge and defeated by Double Kick. Bianca calls Shelmet back and sends Minccino. Minccino uses Double Slap, though Zebstrika evades it. Minccino tries with Swift, but Zebstrika dodges and hits him with Flame Charge. Minccino affects Zebstrika with Hyper Voice, but gets defeated by Flame Charge and Double Kick. Bianca sends Pignite, determined to win this battle. Pignite uses Flamethrower, but misses. Zebstrika uses Double Kick, though Pignite moves away and uses his own Flame Charge, hitting Zebstrika. Pignite uses Flamethrower against Zebstrika's Flame Charge, but fails and gets hit. He manages to dodge Double Kick and uses Heat Crash, hitting Zebstrika. Pignite uses Flamethrower, but Zebstrika moves away and hits Pignite with Flame Charge. Zebstrika defeats Pignite with Wild Charge, making a huge blast. The heroes, Bianca and her father, go out of the Gym. Before going home, Bianca sends Shelmet, who does not feel good. Iris gives Shelmet some medicine, making it feel better. Elesa comes as well, telling they should go to the Pokémon Center, as Zebstrika also needs to be healed. At the Center, Nurse Joy goes to heal the Pokémon, while others eat Cilan's lunch. They all compliment Cilan for such a fine taste. After the lunch, Bianca leaves with her father, but Ash stops him, asking why does he want Bianca to go home. Her father explains that though a trainer should grow up with the Pokémon, Bianca has failed to do that. He thinks if she were to grow up a bit, she might go on a new journey. Cilan advises Ash to convince Bianca's father in a battle, so Ash plans on using the special move. He challenges Bianca's father to a battle, wanting Bianca to continue the journey. Her father tells Ash if Ash were to lose, he has to go back to Pallet Town. Ash is shocked, but accepts the deal. Elesa tells she will act as the judge. Bianca's father admires Ash's courage, claiming he was called the "Red Meteor" as a trainer. He sends Darmanitan, while Oshawott comes out, wanting to battle. Darmanitan uses Flamethrower, hitting Oshawott, who uses Water Gun. Darmanitan dodges the attack and hits Oshawott back with Fire Punch, canceling his Tackle move. Oshawott uses Razor Shell, but misses. Oshawott uses Aqua Jet, dodging Darmanitan's Fire Punch and hitting it. Bianca's father is pleased, as he can battle a strong opponent, making him more decisive. Darmanitan uses Fire Punch, attacking Oshawott, followed with Flame Charge. Bianca asks Ash to stop the battle, as she does not want to be the reason Ash has to go back to Pallet Town. Ash tells the battle is not over yet. Bianca's father does not know what is it to Ash whether Bianca should continue the journey or go back home. Ash tells Bianca is their friend, as they met each other a bunch of times and have done much together. Oshawott uses Aqua Jet against Darmanitan's Flare Blitz. They collide with each other, but Oshawott loses. Bianca's father calls Darmanitan back, while Ash calls Oshawott back and falls on his knees. Bianca's father wishes Ash and Bianca to get stronger, as he wants them both to continue their journeys. Bianca thanks them, but heads for the Desert Resort. Iris notices Bianca's bag lying, so her father picks it up and runs to catch up with Bianca. Elesa comes to Ash, informing him she will battle him tomorrow. Debuts Character *Elesa *Bianca's father *Nimbasa City's Gym referee Pokémon *Shelmet (Bianca's) *Elesa's Zebstrika Moves Wild Charge Quotes :"I'm tingling all over!" - Elesa, after noticing Ash's Pikachu :"A Pikachu! Never seen one up close. Wow, you shine like the sun. Is this your Pikachu?" - Elesa, admiring Ash's Pikachu :"Yeah. My name's Ash." - Ash Trivia *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Archen *Who's that Pokémon?: Shelmet (U.S.) *The intro of the episodes uses clips from episodes that had yet to appear in the US. *This episode has some similarities with the previous ones, like: **''A Goldenrod Opportunity, the new season begins where the Gym Leader is introduced, the character battles the Gym Leader and loses. **The Battle of the Badge'' and Shapes of Things to Come!, the Ash's rival battles the Gym Leader first. **''Watt's with Wattson?'', the heroes needed to ride a rail car to get to the battle field. Mistakes *During the battle against Bianca's father, Ash told Oshawott to use Shell Blade instead of Razor Shell. Gallery Ash is annoyed at these accidents BW051 2.jpg The heroes and Bianca take the rail car BW051 3.jpg Elesa presents her Gym BW051 4.jpg Shelmet is defeated BW051 5.jpg Mincinno gets hit by Zebstrika's Flame Charge BW051 6.jpg Pignite attempts to stop Zebstrika BW051 7.jpg Pignite dodges Zebstrika's Double Kick BW051 8.jpg Pignite gets hit by Zebstrika BW051 9.jpg Zebstrika's Wild Charge defeats Pignite BW051 10.jpg Shelmet is ill BW051 11.jpg Cilan made the lunch for everyone BW051 12.jpg Ash is shocked at the challenge BW051 13.jpg Bianca's father, the Red Meteor BW051 14.jpg Oshawott hits Darmanitan with Aqua Jet BW051 15.jpg Bianca and her friends encountered each other at some occasions BW051 16.jpg Oshawott and Darmanitan make their last move BW051 17.jpg Ash falls on his knees BW051 18.jpg The heroes are surprised at Bianca leaving so quickly BW051 19.jpg Bianca's father tries to give her daughter the bag BW051 20.jpg Ash is determined to fight Elesa tomorrow }} Category:Episodes focusing on Bianca Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes